Par amour on devient fou Mais sans lui on n'est rien du tout !
by Haruka Endo
Summary: Enfin fiancés, Oliver et Felicity quitte la baie de Star City main dans la main et monte dans la Limousine. Sur la route, ils sont pris pour cible par les Ghost, le chauffeur est tué et pour s'en sortir, Oliver prend le volant et s'éloigne d'eux. Une fois en sécurité, il aide Felicity à sortir de la voiture et voit avec horreur qu'elle est gravement blessée. Suite du 4.09. Rated M


**Coucou tout le monde, me revoici avec un OS qui est la suite vue par moi de l'épisode 4.09 qui après une magique demande en mariage d'Oliver, le oui de Felicity et la scène ultra-romantique dans la Limousine, nous laisse sur une vision d'horreur : Felicity, grièvement blessée alors de Darhk passe tranquillement et le sourire aux lèvres Noël en famille.**

 **Mais comme l'année dernière lors de la pause hivernale qui nous laisser croire à la mort de ce cher Oliver, Felicity n'abandonne pas son futur époux. Pourquoi ? C'est simple, Emily est retourné à Vancouver après quelques semaines de vacances, sans compter que des rumeurs circulent comme quoi la belle Felicity aurait un nom de code ^^**

 **Les personnages de Arrow ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Andrew Kreisberg, Greg Berlanti et Marc Guggenheim. Seule la trame de l'histoire m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ayant compris l'urgence, Oliver avait réinstallé sa future femme à l'arrière de la limousine et avait roulé le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital de Star City. Une fois arrivé, il avait pris Felicity dans ses bras et était rentré dans le hall de l'hôpital en hurlant.

\- Je vous en prie, aidez-moi, sauver ma femme !

Immédiatement, des infirmières et médecins étaient arrivé et avaient pris en charge Felicity, Oliver les accompagna lorsqu'on l'arrêta.

\- Rester ici s'il vous plaît ! _Lui dit l'une des infirmières_

\- Sauvez ma femme, je vous en supplie !

\- On va faire notre maximum.

L'infirmière le laissa seul devant la porte close et Oliver s'approcha en regardant par la vitre, alors que ces gens tenaient la vie de sa future épouse entre leurs mains.

\- Felicity … Mon amour je t'en supplie … Tient bon, ne me laisse pas ….

POV Oliver

Je ne peux détacher son regard de cette vitre, espérant de tout cœur qu'une fois encore, on ne m'arrache pas une personne, cette femme qui m'est chère. Je savais que si Felicity mourait, je ne survivrais pas à cette perte. Si j'avais réussi à surmonter toutes ces pertes depuis que je suis devenu Arrow, c'est parce que Felicity était là pour moi, pour me soutenir, alors si elle aussi me quitte, je mourrais également. Je n'arrive pas à retirer mon visage de cette fichue vitre, voyant les médecins faire tout le nécessaire, d'un coup quand je vois le monitoring sonner et quand je vois la ligne mentionnant les battements du cœur de Felicity devenir droite signifiant que son cœur s'est arrêté, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds. Complètement anéanti, je pose mes deux mains sur mon visage et recul contre le mur en pleurant silencieusement.

\- Non pas ça …

Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joues, et complètement anéantit, je me laisse glisser le long du mur, je ne peux pas regarder l'effroyable spectacle plus longtemps. Les minutes passent, mais j'en m'en fiche, plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant que la femme de ma vie vient de me quitter, il ne reste plus qu'à mourir moi aussi. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui s'écoule, je ne relève même pas la tête quand une main se pose sur mon épaule, je ne veux pas affronter leurs regards.

\- Ollie !

\- Oliver, mon bébé, comment va mon bébé.

Cette voix est celle de la mère de Felicity, je relève alors les yeux et je les vois, Thea, John, Laurel, la mère de Felicity, et même Quentin Lance sont là, mais je reste silencieux, je ne peux rien dire et je n'en ai aucune envie. Mon silence fait le reste de toute façon, je vois Donna qui pleure dans les bras du père de Laurel. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un médecin.

\- Monsieur Queen ?

Je ne réponds pas, je sais ce qu'il va me dire et je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre.

\- Mon bébé, Docteur, je vous en prie dites-moi que mon bébé va bien.

\- C'est justement pour cela que je suis là. Vous êtes la mère de …

 _L'interrompant_ \- Oui, je suis la mère de Felicity, je vous en prie dites-moi qu'elle est en vie.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais elle est forte, nous avons réussi à relancer son cœur, néanmoins …

 _Relevant les yeux_ \- Néanmoins quoi docteur ?

\- Monsieur Queen, Madame, je souhaiterais vous parler en privé s'il vous plaît.

\- Ce sont ses amis, ils ont le droit de savoir !

\- Ollie, vas-y, tu nous diras quoi après !

Oliver regarde sa petite sœur et accompagné de la mère de Felicity, suit le docteur qui les fait entre dans son bureau et remarque le sang sur la chemise d'Oliver.

\- Vous êtes blessé Monsieur Queen ?

\- Non et puis même si c'était le cas, cela n'a pas d'importance, dites-nous la raison de notre présence ici !

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais nous avons réussi à relancer son cœur et à le stabiliser, nous allons procéder à une opération seulement, nous avons remarqué quelque chose !

\- Quelle chose ? _Commença à s'impatienter Oliver_

\- Votre femme est enceinte Monsieur Queen !

\- Quoi ? Mais … Mais c'est impossible on … Elle …

Oliver n'arrive pas à dire une phrase complète, tellement il est bouleversé par cette nouvelle. Ce fut Donna qui prit le relais.

\- Ma fille est enceinte de combien de temps docteur ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est enceinte de deux mois et demi, trois mois environ.

POV Oliver

Je n'arrive pas y croire, Felicity, ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'aime, ma future femme attend un enfant, notre enfant. Le docteur annonce à Donna qu'elle est enceinte d'environ trois mois ce qu'il me surprend encore plus, car je n'ai rien remarqué et rien n'a changé chez Felicity. Á cet instant, quelque chose me frappe, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle était plus fatiguée que d'habitude quand je lui faisais l'amour.

\- Docteur, elle n'a eu aucune nausée et rien de tout ça, juste … Juste une légère fatigue quand on faisait l'amour.

\- C'est sa première grossesse.

\- Oui !

\- Je confirme qu'il s'agit de la première grossesse de ma fille.

\- Je vois.

\- Comment expliquez-vous docteur que …

Le docteur comprit la question d'Oliver et le lui répondit.

\- Il arrive parfois que chez les femmes minces comme votre femme, que la grossesse ne se voit pas, tout comme pour les femmes fortes.

\- Je vois et donc ?

\- Et donc j'ai besoin de votre autorisation Monsieur Queen !

\- Mon autorisation pour opérer Felicity ?

\- Si elle n'aurait pas été enceinte, j'aurais pratiqué l'opération dans la foulée, seulement dans cette situation, c'est assez délicat, car l'enfant peut très bien ne pas survivre à cette opération.

\- Vous voulez dire que ?

\- Elle reçue une balle dans l'abdomen et a perdu beaucoup de sang, sans compter cet arrêt cardiaque, je ne peux pas certifier que l'enfant vivra.

\- Mais là, il vit ?

\- Oui, mais votre femme est très affaiblie ainsi que l'enfant qu'elle porte. De plus, si on ne l'opère pas dans l'heure qui suit, elle mourra.

\- C'est donc à moi de prendre la décision ?

\- Oui, je suis désolé Monsieur Queen, l'état de votre femme est critique.

\- Alors sauver ma femme, et sauvé notre enfant, je vous en supplie.

\- Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir Monsieur Queen, mais sachez que concernant l'enfant, c'est 50 - 50. En entendant, je vous remets ceci le temps que j'opère votre femme.

Oliver regarde la bague de fiançailles qu'il a remise à Felicity lors de sa demande. Il sort du bureau du docteur avec Donna rejoignit les autres devant la salle de soins intensifs.

\- Oliver est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir.

\- Selon le docteur, oui.

Oliver ne parla pas du risque de l'opération comme Felicity était enceinte. Le docteur sortit de la salle de soin intensif avec le brancard sur lequel reposait Felicity en prenant la direction de la salle d'opération. Avant d'y arriver et de ne plus pouvoir la suivre, Oliver posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui murmurer.

\- Tiens bon ma chérie, je suis là ! Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie … Je t'aime.

Impuissant, il regarda le brancard emporté sa femme dans le bloc opératoire. Une infirmière vint à ma rencontre.

\- Monsieur Queen, le Docteur Carter qui s'occupe de votre femme m'a dit de vous conduire à la salle d'attente.

\- Je souhaiterais rester là.

\- Bien, je comprends, comme il vous plaira. Mais rassurez-vous Monsieur Queen, le Docteur Carter a très bonne réputation, il sauvera votre épouse.

L'infirmière allait le laisser, quand Oliver l'interpela.

\- S'il vous plaît, savez-vous la durer de l'opération ?

\- Cela dépend de plusieurs facteurs, mais en général, plusieurs heures.

POV Oliver

Après avoir accompagné la femme que j'aime à proximité du bloc et après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres en lui disant que je l'aimais, je me retrouve dans ce couloir avec espérant de tout cœur que l'opération se passe bien pour elle, mais aussi pour notre futur enfant. Une infirmière me dit qu'elle peut me conduire à une salle d'attente, mais je refuse, je ne bougerais pas d'ici même si l'opération prend plusieurs heures. Je remercie l'infirmière d'un signe de tête et reste là debout à attendre dans ce couloir. Thea et les autres me rejoignent, mais personne n'ose dire quoi que se soit. Au bout d'un long moment, John pose sa main sur mon épaule en me disant qu'il va devoir y aller, je ne lui en veux pas, il a une famille qui l'attend. Il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'elle va s'en sortir. Laurel part à son tour, ainsi que Quentin Lance qui propose à Donna de la raccompagner, mais elle refuse et je la comprends. Les heures passent et je suis de plus en plus inquiet, je comprends ce qu'elle a présent ce qu'elle ressentait quand j'étais en mission ou quand j'étais blessé, c'est un véritable supplice.

\- Ollie, tu devrais t'asseoir, tu vas prendre racine à force.

Je la regarde et me force à sourire, je sais qu'elle essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, mais je ne peux pas rester calme, c'est impossible.

\- Désolé, Thea mais, si … Si elle meurt, je ne m'en remettrai pas.

\- Elle va s'en sortir Ollie, Felicity est une femme forte, elle est avec toi depuis le début !

Je sais à quoi elle fait allusion et je lui souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

\- Merci Thea, merci petite sœur.

Cela fait a présent quatre heures que Felicity est au bloc, Oliver attend toujours patiemment dans ce couloir, quand enfin, il voit le Docteur Carter arrivait. Bien que celui-ci ait l'habitude, Oliver peut lire la fatigue dans son regard. Oliver n'a pas besoin de mots, rien qu'au regard que lui lance Carter, il comprend que tout ne s'est pas passé pour le mieux.

\- Monsieur Queen, Madame.

Donna Smoak ainsi que Thea se lève afin de faire face au Docteur Carter en se postant aux côtés d'Oliver.

\- Docteur comment va mon bébé ?

\- Elle va bien madame. _Regarda Oliver_ Monsieur Queen, je peux vous parler en privé je vous prie?

\- Bien sûr

Oliver et le Docteur Carter s'éloignèrent de quelques pas afin de parler tranquillement alors que Thea serrait Donna dans ses bras, heureuse que Felicity s'en soit sortie.

\- Monsieur Queen, votre femme va très bien, nous avons réussi à retirer les impacts de balle qui s'étaient logés dans l'abdomen.

\- Les impacts ?

\- Oui, il y en avait plusieurs ce qui avait provoqué une hémorragie importante, voilà pourquoi l'opération a duré plusieurs heures.

\- Et le bébé ?

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai fait mon maximum, mais, il n'a pas survécu.

Oliver sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, comment allait-il expliquer cela Felicity … Il se prit la tête entre les mains, lorsqu'il sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.

\- Monsieur Queen, je ne sais pas si ça va vous rassurer, mais … Laissez-moi vous dire une chose, vous êtes jeune et votre femme aussi, vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants, étant donné que cette blessure n'a endommagé aucun organe.

POV Oliver

Aux dires du Docteur Carter, je me souviens de ma promesse envers Samantha pour voir mon fils et à cet instant précis, je m'en veux, oui, je m'en veux de ne lui avoir rien dit, je m'en veux qu'elle ait perdu notre enfant et j'en veux à cette ordure de Darhk qui est responsable de ce qui lui arrive, je me doute qu'il n'e soit pas mort. Je me fais la promesse d'en parler à Felicity, je refuse d'avoir le moindre secret envers ma future femme. Je sais qu'elle ne me jugera pas. Concernant William, il a vécu neuf ans sans mois et ne sera jamais son père de toute façon, alors à quoi bon garder ce secret.

\- Docteur, puis-je là voir ?

\- Elle a été emmenée en salle de réveil, et sera ensuite emmenée dans une chambre, une infirmière viendra pour vous informer.

\- D'accord, merci, merci pour tout.

Je lui serre la main et vois Thea et Donna arrivé à mes côtés. Donna décide d'aller dans la salle d'attente pour prendre un peu de repos et un café, quant à Thea, elle me dit qu'elle va rentrer pour informer tout le monde. Elle s'apprête à partir quand ...

\- Thea !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux me rendre un service !

\- Bien sûr Ollie.

\- Tu peux contacter Malcolm et lui demander de revenir à Star City avec la Ligue.

\- Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour éliminer Darhk, une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Quoi, mais il est mort dans l'explosion du bâtiment !

\- Justement non, ce sont des Ghost qui ont attaqué la limousine dans laquelle nous nous trouvions Felicity et moi.

\- OK, je m'en charge et toi veille sur Felicity.

\- De toute façon, je vais veiller sur elle jusqu'au combat final.

Thea me fait une bise et quitte l'hôpital. Quant à moi, reste assit, en attendant qu'on me dise dans quelle chambre se trouve Felicity. Donna reviens peu après avec un café à la main.

\- J'ai pensé que mon gendre aurait besoin d'un petit remontant.

\- Merci Donna.

\- Mon petit-fils où ma petite-fille n'a pas survécu n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, le Docteur Carter m'a certifié qu'il avait fait tout son possible.

Après un court silence, Oliver poursuit.

\- Je suis désolé je …

\- Oliver, ma fille t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi, sinon, jamais tu ne lui aurais demandé sa main. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, je le sais depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue.

\- Pourtant, je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux.

\- Le passé reste le passé. C'est le présent qui compte.

 _Souriant_ \- Je comprends d'où vient la franchise de Felicity à présent.

Donna se lève avant de me dire ou là trouver.

\- Je serais dans la salle d'attente si besoin.

Elle quitte l'endroit où je me trouve et je me trouve seul à nouveau dans ce long couloir avec des murs blancs. Environ deux heures plus tard, une femme vient me voir pour me dire que Felicity vient d'être transférée dans la chambre numéro 275. Je lui demande de prévenir sa mère et je fonce vers cette chambre. Une fois devant cette chambre, je m'apprête à rentrer quand le Docteur Carter en sort.

\- Ah Monsieur Queen, votre femme s'est réveillée depuis environ trois quarts d'heure. Elle est encore fatiguée, mais se porte bien.

\- Vous ne lui avait rien dit ?

\- Non, et je ne pense pas qu'elle était au courant.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai déjà opéré des femmes enceintes et leur premier geste à leur réveil et de poser leur main sur leur ventre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas pour votre femme.

\- Je comprends, c'est donc à moi de lui dire. Si possible, je préfère attendre un peu avant de lui en parler.

\- C'est la meilleure solution en effet. Je vous laisse, d'autres patients à voir, je reviendrais demain.

\- Merci Docteur.

Oliver entre alors dans la chambre et sent son cœur se serrait de voir celle qu'il aime si pâle. Il s'approche d'elle, s'installant sur l'unique fauteuil qui se trouve dans la chambre et lui prend la main qu'il serre doucement. Á ce geste, Felicity ouvre péniblement les yeux.

\- Ol … Oliver …

Immédiatement, Oliver se lève et se penche vers elle l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Oui, ma chérie, je suis là.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

\- Tu as été gravement blessé, mais tout va bien maintenant.

Oliver pose tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Fatiguée, Felicity tente d'y répondre, mais n'y parvient pas. Oliver la regarde amoureusement et caresse tendrement sa joue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu es encore sous les effets de l'anesthésie, c'est l'affaire de quelques heures.

Felicity lui sourit et regarde sa main gauche. Oliver comprend alors et sort la bague de fiançailles que lui Docteur lui a rendue avant l'opération et là lui remet.

\- Le Docteur a dû te la retirer pour l'opération.

Felicity lui sourit tendrement avant de lui murmurer.

\- Je t'aime Oliver.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour.

Oliver l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres et quand il se retire, il voit qu'elle a fermé ses yeux.

\- Reposes-toi ma chérie, je reste près de toi.

Oliver se rassoit au moment où Donna entre dans la chambre.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'est réveillé un court moment avant de se rendormir, d'une manière générale, elle va bien.

Donna s'approche alors de sa fille lui caressant la joue et lui embrasse le front.

\- Tout va bien mon bébé, c'est fini, ton futur époux reste avec toi. _Se tournant vers Oliver_ Ça ne te dérange pas de rester auprès d'elle ?

\- Je ne la quitte pas, pas une seconde.

Donna remercia son gendre et quitta la chambre d'hôpital. Elle appela Quentin qui l'invita à la rejoindre. Durant cette courte nuit, Oliver ne dormit pas, restant éveillé au cas où sa future épouse aurait besoin de lui, ne lui lâchant pas la main. Plusieurs heures plus tard, vers sept heures AM, le Docteur Carter rendit visite à Felicity afin de regarder s'il y avait eut des changements pendant la nuit. Felicity allait devoir rester quelques jours à l'hôpital afin de voir si tout aller bien.

Ces quelques jours furent un supplice pour Oliver qui cherchait comment lui dire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé qu'elle portait, leur bébé. Il avait discuté avec le Docteur Carter qui lui avait dit qu'il était préférable d'attendre quelques jours, mais Oliver avait de plus en plus de mal à faire comme si de rien, tellement sa peine était grande.

POV Felicity

Mon amour est adorable, depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux la nuit où j'ai été opéré, il est resté avec moi. Il n'y a que le lendemain et à ma demande qu'il m'a laissé, le temps d'aller prendre une douche et se changer, car sa chemise était tachée de sang. Durant ce moment, c'est ma mère qui est restée auprès de moi. Cela fait trois jours que je suis à l'hôpital et j'en ai marre, déjà que je déteste les hôpitaux en temps normal, mais là c'est l'horreur, heureusement que mon futur époux est là avec moi. Mon futur époux, rien que d'y penser, je suis heureuse, je vais devenir la femme d'Oliver Queen l'homme que j'ai toujours aimé, l'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse sans vraiment le savoir lors de notre première rencontre. Je sais qu'il m'aime, depuis que l'on est ensemble, il me l'a maintes fois prouvé de différentes manières, pourtant deux choses me chagrinent. la première concerne Central City, je sais qu'il me cache quelque chose, mais je sais qu'il a toujours du mal à parler de son passé et là, je sais que cela a un rapport avec son passé. La seconde est que j'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose de ressent et je ne sais pas quoi, mais je vois quelque chose de triste dans son regard. Pourtant, même si ça me fait mal qu'il ne me dise rien, je respecte son silence, car je sais qu'il me parlera. Quand je le vois arrivé, je lui souris. Je lui avais demandé d'aller me chercher quelques vêtements vu que je sors à la fin de la semaine si tout va bien. Immédiatement, il vient m'embrasser et c'est avec plaisir que je lui rends.

\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir tardé ma chérie.

Je lui souris, j'adore l'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'aurais aimé rentrer avec toi.

\- Rassure-toi mon amour, tu rentres bientôt avec moi. D'ailleurs, quand on sera rentré, je vais devoir te parler de deux choses que tu dois savoir.

\- Je savais bien que tu avais quelques choses à me dire, surtout depuis notre retour de Central City.

Oliver s'assit sur le lit près d'elle afin de la serrer contre lui.

\- Pardonne-moi de t'avoir caché des choses, je ne voulais pas, je ne veux plus qu'il y est de secret entre nous, surtout que depuis que l'on est ensemble, je sais que c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie.

\- Oliver, je t'aime et jamais, non jamais je ne t'ai jugé depuis que l'on se connaît et ce n'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, on est en couple que cela va changer. D'accord, quand on est revenue de Central City cela m'a peiné de voir que tu me cachais quelque chose, mais si je me souviens bien, je ne t'ai pas repoussée quand tu es venu te reposer contre ma poitrine, pas même quand on a fait l'amour cette nuit-là.

\- Je sais, mais tu sais que je suis fou de toi et je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Ma vie, mon choix, tu te souviens. Et je t'ai choisi toi Oliver et je suis heureuse d'être celle qui va devenir ta femme.

Oliver l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sur les lèvres.

\- Pour moi, dès que tu as accepté ma demande, tu es devenue ma femme et je t'aime mon amour.

Le couple s'embrassa longuement jusqu'à ce que le manque de souffle se fît sentir. Quelques jours plus tard, Felicity se préparait à quitter l'hôpital, mais sur ordre du Docteur Carter, elle devait se reposer le plus possible et surtout ne pas porter de poids. Oliver était auprès d'elle et était heureux que sa femme comme il l'appelait, rentré chez eux. Ce jour-là, au loft, Thea et Laurel avaient préparé une petite fête en secret pour fêter la sortie d'hôpital de Felicity. Arrivé au loft, le jeune couple fut surpris de cette surprise ne s'y attendait pas du tout. La journée passa très rapidement, si bien qu'en début de soirée, vers neuf heures PM, Felicity était blotti dans les bras d'Oliver, sur le canapé profitant d'être ensemble et surtout seul. Oliver embrassait le cou de sa compagne à plusieurs endroits se montrant très tendre et faisait comprendre à sa douce ce dont il avait envie.

\- Le Docteur m'a ordonné de me reposer.

\- Mm-hmm, c'est vrai, mais rien ne nous empêche de faire un câlin.

\- On n'a même pas eu le temps de fêter dignement nos fiançailles.

\- Rien ne nous empêche de les fêter maintenant.

En disant cela, Oliver se leva en gardant sa belle contre lui et monta à l'étage où se trouver leur chambre. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui retira son haut suivi rapidement de son soutien-gorge. Il enleva son tee-shirt à son tour et plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, gémissant contre sa bouche lorsque sa poitrine rentra en contact avec son torse. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle lui faisait toujours autant d'effets.

Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le lit, là dominant. Il mit fin au baiser souriant au soupir de frustration de sa future épouse et laissa une trainée de baiser brûlant sur la peau de son cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine. Il embrassa ses seins, puis titilla ses tétons avec sa langue arrachant un gémissement de plaisir de sa compagne. Satisfait de les voir pointer, il continua sa descente embrassa son ventre qu'il caressa tendrement avant d'arriver à son pantalon qu'il lui retira emportant sa petite culotte en même temps. Il stoppa toute caresse et se redressa la regardant amoureusement.

\- Tu es tellement belle mon amour.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois tendrement et redescendit une nouvelle fois au niveau de son intimité qu'il combla avec ses doigts et sa langue faisait gémir de plus en plus Felicity qui était au bord de l'orgasme. Insistant un peu plus sur son clitoris, il arracha le premier orgasme de la soirée à sa compagne.

\- Oliver fais-moi l'amour … J'ai envie de toi.

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres ma chérie.

Oliver retira son pantalon et son boxer, libéra ainsi son sexe et se positionna entre les cuisses de Felicity. Il entra tout doucement en elle, ne voulant pas lui faire de mal une fois au fond d'elle, il ressortit son sexe là pénétrant à nouveau et resta immobile quelques instants. Il sentit ces jambes contre ses hanches et commença à se mouvoir doucement en elle, accélérant la cadence des va et viens. Oliver retardait le plus possible l'orgasme pour satisfaire l'amour de sa vie, mais un peu plus d'une semaine sans lui faire l'amour, rendait les choses difficiles. Après quelques mouvements plus forts et plus intenses que les précédents, Oliver sentit l'intimité de Felicity se contacter autour de son sexe mentionnant que la jouissance était proche. Il accéléra ses mouvements et là sentit se cambrer contre lui, criant son prénom, heureux que son amour vienne pour lui, il ne résista pas plus longtemps et vient en elle à son tour en criant lui aussi le prénom de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il se laissa aller contre elle afin de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit Felicity nicher sa tête au creux de son cou comme à chaque fois après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

POV Oliver

Á cet instant précis, j'étais tellement heureux, vraiment très heureux. Même si la perte de notre enfant me laboure le cœur, je sais que Felicity et moi pourrions avoir d'autres enfants. Je ne lui dirai jamais, mais même si cette perte me fait souffrir, je préfère lui, que mon amour. Jamais non jamais je ne pourrais survivre s'il arrivait quelque chose à Felicity. Je me retire doucement de la chaude intimité de ma chérie et m'allonge contre elle.

\- Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

\- Tu as été tellement doux quand tu es venue en moi, que je n'ai ressenti aucune douleur.

\- Viens là !

Felicity vient se blottir dans les bras puissants d'Oliver et finit par s'endormir paisiblement contre lui, suivis quelques instants plus tard par Oliver.

POV Felicity

Après qu'Oliver m'est fait l'amour tendrement ne voulant pas me faire mal, je m'endors paisiblement dans ses bras puissants, je suis tellement heureuse que lui et moi soit enfin ensemble et à présent lié pour la vie. Dans la nuit, je me réveille entendant à plusieurs reprises que l'on m'appelle de manière désespérée, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens Oliver s'agitait, je me doute qu'il fait un cauchemar, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

\- Felicity … Felicity … Mon amour reste avec moi … Reste avec moi.

Je comprends rapidement le sens de son cauchemar, il doit revivre ce qui s'est passé après l'attaque de la limousine. Je lui caresse alors tendrement la joue et tente de le rassurer.

\- Oliver, mon amour, je suis là, calmes-toi !

Mais rien n'y fait, Oliver s'agite de plus en plus.

\- Non pas ça … Seigneur pas elle … Ne me quitte pas Felicity … Ne me quitte pas … Je t'aime … Je meurs sans toi ...

\- Oliver, réveilles-toi, je suis là auprès de toi.

\- Non …. NONNNNNNNNNNNN

Oliver se réveille se redressant en sursaut regardant tout autour de lui.

\- Ma chérie …

En disant ses deux mots, Oliver serre Felicity dans ses bras comme si la vie en dépendait et niche sa tête au creux de son cou, afin de voir s'il ne rêve pas. Felicity tente de le rassurer en lui caressant tendrement son dos d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre. Elle sait que dans ce genre de situation, il ressemble à un petit garçon apeuré.

\- Je suis là mon chéri, tout va bien, je suis là.

Dans les bras de sa future femme, Oliver se détend peu à peu et laisse ses lèvres se poser dans le cou de sa compagne.

\- J'ai eu si peur, si tu savais … Je n'arrivais pas à te sauver, une fois encore, je te perdais.

 _S'écartant de lui_ \- Oliver, regarde-moi !

Oliver regarde celle qu'il l'aime.

\- Je suis saine et sauve OK, je vais bien et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Non … Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme il le fallait … Á cause de moi tu …

Felicity ne le laisse pas finir, le rallonge de force et le domine en se mettant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

\- Ne fais pas ça Oliver, ne m'éloigne pas de toi à cause de ce qui est arrivé. Ma vie, mon choix, tu t'en souviens.

\- Je n'ai pas su te protéger, à cause de moi, tu as failli mourir.

\- Non Oliver, si tu ne t'étais pas mis au volant de la limousine, on serait mort tous les deux, alors, ne dit pas ça, tu m'as sauvé, tu nous as sauvés !

\- Felicity … Je …

Mais Felicity ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en dire plus, l'embrassant sur les lèvres, elle force le barrage de ces lèvres avec sa langue, laissant leurs langues se trouver et se caressaient. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, Oliver la rapproche de lui en mettant ses mains sur son dos. Á bout de souffle, le couple se sépare, mais reste l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oliver, on savait tous les deux ce qui arriverait en nous prenant à Darhk, mais personne n'est impuissant, n'oublie pas tous ceux que tu as mis hors d'état de nuire, tous ceux que tu as sauvés. Tu as vaincu l'archer noir et Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson et Ra's al Ghul, Darhk ne fera pas exception à la règle. Alors je t'en prie, je t'en supplie ne t'éloigne pas de moi et ne gâche pas ce que l'on a toujours désiré tous les deux.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie, que ferais-je sans toi ? Tu trouves toujours les mots qu'il faut lorsque je doute.

Felicity lui montre sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle porte toujours à son doigt.

\- Je t'aime aussi et sache que je suis une femme comblée et heureuse avec toi, tu es l'homme de ma vie Oliver.

Elle pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais est surprise de voir qu'il s'écarte juste après. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi Felicity s'écarte et voit qu'il a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oliver !?

\- Auras-tu les mêmes propos, quand tu connaîtras la vérité.

\- Que veux-tu dire Oliver ?

\- Felicity tu …

Oliver poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer dans ce qu'il gardait pour lui depuis quelque temps.

\- Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage et lors de l'accident de la limousine qui aurait pu te coûter la vie, j'ai eu peur. Être derrière cette vitre et voir les médecins mettre tout en œuvre pour te sauver, j'avais peur. Le sol s'est effondré sous mes pieds quand j'ai vu que tu faisais un arrêt cardiaque …

Oliver marqua une pause se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant. Des nouvelles larmes perlaient ses yeux, larmes que Felicity fit disparaître en les embrassant.

\- Quand Thea et les autres sont arrivés, j'étais complètement anéanti, assit à même le sol, la tête entre mes mains ne voulant pas montrer l'état dans lequel je me trouvait. Et puis un médecin est sorti et c'est ta mère qui à poser la question.

\- C'était le Docteur Carter ?

\- Oui, il nous a dit que tu avais fait un arrêt cardiaque, mais que tu étais forte et qu'ils avaient réussi à relancer ton cœur, seulement …

Oliver marqua une courte pause, en ayant besoin.

\- Il a demandé à nous parler en privé à moi et à ta mère. Si j'avais su cela, Felicity, je te jure que je t'aurais mis à l'abri dès le départ.

\- De quoi parles-tu Oliver ?

\- Tu étais enceinte Felicity, tu attendais mon enfant, notre enfant …

Felicity écarquilla les yeux et se redressa doucement en posant ses mains sur son ventre et à son tour les larmes apparurent.

\- Oliver … Je … J'étais enceinte de combien ?

\- Selon le médecin, deux mois et demi voir trois mois.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je … Je n'ai subi aucun inconvénient de la grossesse … Alors comment ?

\- Selon le Docteur Carter, il arrive parfois qu'une femme ne sache pas qu'elle est enceinte. Je t'en prie mon amour pardonne-moi !

\- Mon bébé … Mon bébé est mort à cause de moi …

Felicity se mit à pleurer en caressant son ventre. Oliver se redressa à son tour et la serra contre lui en pleurant lui aussi. La perte de cet enfant était dure pour eux. Ils pleuraient pendant de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver se rallongea en entrainant sa femme avec lui qui sanglotait toujours.

\- Ma chérie, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que l'on a perdu ce bébé, mais à cause de cette ordure de Darhk.

\- C'est tellement dur Oliver …

\- Je sais mon amour. Quand le Docteur Carter m'a appris que le bébé n'avait pas survécu à l'opération, j'ai cru que … Que les ténèbres m'engloutissaient à nouveau.

\- Tu dis qu'il n'a pas survécu à l'opération ? Alors ça veut dire que …

\- Oui, mais toi et lui étiez dans un état critique. Felicity le Docteur m'a dit que les impacts de balle avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts et il m'a dit qu'il arriverait à te sauver, mais que notre enfant n'avait que cinquante pourcent de chance de survivre.

Les dires d'Oliver firent peur à Felicity, alors c'est la voix tremblante qu'elle lui posa la question !

\- Est-ce que je …

Oliver lui fit un petit sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- On pourra avoir d'autres enfants mon ange, la balle n'a touché aucun organe.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé mener cette grosse à terme.

\- Moi aussi, mon amour, j'aurais voulu tenir dans mes bras ce p'tit bout de chou. Je te jure que Darhk va me le payer.

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Darhk est puissant ?

\- Avec l'aide de Malcolm et de la Ligue. Thea m'a dit tout à l'heure que Malcolm était reparti justement pour mettre au point un plan pour éliminer Darhk une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Promets-moi d'être prudent Oliver, je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus !

\- Pour le moment, je reste avec toi, on reste ensemble jusqu'au combat final.

\- Tu n'iras plus sur le terrain ?

\- Si, mais pas tout de suite, pour le moment, je veux profiter pleinement de ma future épouse.

\- Et la campagne ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Felicity, Thea m'a dit qu'on trouvait un arrangement avec Alex. Le plus important, c'est nous deux.

Felicity se blottit contre le torse de son homme alors que ce dernier caressait tendrement son dos, profitant de l'avoir contre lui et de profiter de ce bonheur avant de lui dévoiler ce secret. Le temps passa sans que l'un ni l'autre ne parle, faisant leur deuil difficilement de cet enfant qui était mort avant même de grandir dans le vendre de sa mère. Ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne pris conscience qu'ils s'étaient endormis blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin, qu'Oliver s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Il resta dans la même position en attendant que sa future femme se réveille ayant autre chose d'important à lui dire.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Felicity s'était réveillée. Ils s'étaient câliné et embrasser profitant de cette intimité. Au bout d'un moment, Oliver décida de se lancer.

\- Felicity !

\- Oui.

\- Il y a une chose que je dois te dire, mais j'ai peur, oui, j'ai peur de ta réaction.

Felicity se redressa un peu et embrassa chastement l'homme de sa vie.

\- Oliver, depuis que l'on se connaît, je ne t'ai jamais jugé, même si au début, je n'appréciais pas trop que tu me prennes pour une idiote.

\- Loin de là, cette idée, mais je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger à cause de ma double identité.

\- Je sais, d'ailleurs après tu m'as fait confiance vu que tu t'es dévoilé à moi.

\- La meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie, surtout quand je vois où cela nous a menés.

Oliver l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus tendrement cette fois.

\- Tout cela pour dire, que même si je n'étais pas tout à fait d'accord avec tes méthodes au début, je ne t'ai jamais jugé encore moins pour tes erreurs passées. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, je savais qui tu étais, j'avais survolé les articles de la presse people sur toi et franchement, je trouvais cela complètement déplacé de t'en prendre à toi de cette manière parce que tu étais Oliver Queen. Á force de te côtoyer, j'ai découvert que tu étais quelqu'un de bon et bien différent de l'homme dont il parlait dans ces torchons.

\- Pourtant, j'étais loin d'être celui que je suis aujourd'hui.

\- Tu es le même Oliver, c'est juste une facette de ta personnalité qui s'est dévoilée après l'enfer que tu as vécu.

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours adoré chez toi, ta façon d'être et de voir les choses. Pour toi, je voulais être quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que tu m'as volé mon cœur dès notre première rencontre Felicity Smoak.

Le couple s'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Quoi que tu me diras Oliver, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur surtout si cela a un rapport avec ton passé.

\- Ça l'est et je n'en savais rien.

Oliver prit une profonde inspiration avant de lui expliquer.

\- Autant commencé par le commencement. Tu te souviens il y a environ un an lorsque toi, John et moi avons été à Central pour la première fois ?

\- Oui pour cette affaire de boomerang, quand tu as entraîné ce pauvre Barry, dont son dos se souvient encore du passage de tes flèches !

Oliver eut un sourire qui se dessina sur son visage avant d'embrasser sa compagne tendrement dans le cou lui arrachant un doux gémissement.

\- Oui, ce jour-là. Tu te souviens de la femme que l'on a croisée dans le café avant de quitter Central ?

\- La brune qui te connaissait ?

\- Oui !

Oliver vit que sa future femme était un peu jalouse et il comprenait parfaitement sa jalousie, si elle lui parlerait d'un ex, il serait jaloux. Déjà à l'époque, il devenait fou dès qu'un homme lui tournait autour, alors au jour d'aujourd'hui, c'était pire, d'autant plus qu'elle était sa fiancée à présent.

\- Cette femme, s'appelle Samantha, j'ai trompé Laurel avec elle à l'époque.

\- Tu m'en avais parlé, c'est la fille que tu avais mise enceinte, mais qui a perdu le bébé ?

\- Oui, c'est elle, sauf que … _Poussant un profond soupir_ Elle n'a jamais perdu l'enfant.

 _Criant_ \- Quoi ?

\- Ma mère l'a payé pour me mentir, elle lui a offert deux millions de dollars.

\- Donc cet enfant est le tien ?

\- Je n'en savais rien, jusqu'à ce que je le vois dans le café avec sa mère. Il avait fait tomber sa figurine de Flash et il m'a remercié de lui avoir ramassé avant de rejoindre sa mère.

\- C'est donc ça que tu voulais vérifier ?

\- Oui, je suis allé chez elle. Au début, elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait eu avec quelqu'un qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant à Central, mais … En ramassant sa casquette, j'ai récupéré un cheveu et j'ai fait un test de paternité.

\- Tu l'as sur toi ?

\- Non, parce que tu l'as appris et tu t'es mise en colère et tu m'as quitté et ensuite, on est tous mort en se battant contre Savage.

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Barry peut remonter le temps grâce à sa super vitesse et avant la bataille finale contre Savage, il m'a dit que j'étais le père d'un garçon et il m'a expliqué que l'on avait rompu toi et moi. Quand il m'a appris ça, j'ai eu mal très mal, parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre et parce que je n'aurais pas supporté ton regard si tu m'avais dit que tu me quittais.

\- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit quand on est revenu de Central.

\- Parce que Samantha m'a posé un ultimatum. Si je voulais connaître William, je devais ne rien dire à personne. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, une femme que j'aimais et je lui ai dit de ne me pas me demander de te mentir. Elle m'a répondu que si je voulais connaître William, c'était sa condition. Mais pour lui, je ne suis pas son père, juste un ami de sa mère, c'est également une de ses conditions. Pardonne-moi Felicity, pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit quand nous sommes rentrés, je ne voulais pas que … Que tu me quittes en sachant que j'avais un fils.

Oliver relève la tête et voit son amour en larmes.

\- Oliver, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a une dizaine d'années à présent. D'accord, je t'en veux un peu de m'avoir caché ça, mais, je suis surtout en colère contre cette garce qui t'a posé de telles conditions pour que tu vois ton fils sans lui dire qui tu es en réalité. Quelle mère est-elle pour te poser un tel ultimatum.

\- Je sais qu'elle m'en veut pour ça, surtout que, elle comme moi étions ivre quand c'est arrivé et que je n'avais aucun sentiment pour elle. Elle m'en veut pour ça, je crois. Chose qui est ridicule, vu que l'on se connaissait à peine elle et moi.

Felicity embrassa tendrement l'homme de sa vie.

\- Oliver que vas-tu faire à présent ?

\- J'en sais rien. William a vécu neuf ans sans me connaître, sans savoir qu'il avait un père. Même si j'ai envie de connaître mon fils, je n'ai pas envie de perdre la femme que j'aime.

\- Tu ne me perdras jamais Oliver, mais je t'en prie, promets-moi de ne plus jamais me cacher quoique se soit.

\- Je te le promets ma chérie. Pardonne-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je …

Felicity fit taire son homme en l'embrassant, Oliver ouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir le baiser avec sa belle et là fit rouler sur le dos, là dominant ainsi de nouveau. En l'embrassant ainsi, Oliver sentit son corps se réveiller. Á bout de souffle, il laissa ces lèvres et nicha sa tête dans son cou, en y déposant des baisers brûlant sur cette peau si douce. Oliver sentit que sa future femme ressentait le même désir que lui a cet instant et ils firent l'amour tendrement durant de longues heures.

Felicity avait sa tête qui reposait contre le torse de son fiancé ainsi que sa main restant silencieuse, profitant de sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Felicity ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu me pardonnes ?

Felicity nicha sa tête dans son cou et y déposa ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr Ollie, ce serait vraiment odieux de ma part de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose qui date de ton passé.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée.

\- Néanmoins … Malgré la perte de notre enfant et le fait que tu as un fils, tu … Désires-tu avoir d'autres enfants avec moi ?

Aux dires de Felicity, Oliver se redresse et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Felicity, tu es la femme que j'aime, celle que je vais épouser, celle avec laquelle je veux fonder une famille. Alors oui, je veux avec des enfants. Je voudrais bien avoir un petit garçon et une petite fille, mais ce que tu m'offriras me comblera de bonheur.

\- Je t'aime tellement Oliver.

\- Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Le couple s'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ils passèrent la journée ensemble sans sortir de l'appartement à parler de leurs projets d'avenir. Oliver envisageait même de quitter Star City un jour afin de retourner vivre à Ivy Town, et cela, même s'il devenait maire de Star City. Le lendemain, il demanda à Thea, Laurel et John de venir au loft, afin de leur exposer leur plan, celui de faire passer Felicity pour morte. Au début, lorsque qu'Oliver en avait discuté avec Felicity, cette dernière était contre, mais Oliver refusait de la mettre en danger une nouvelle fois. Felicity avait fini par accepter, comprenant la peur d'Oliver. La Team Arrow était également partante pour ce plan, leur but était de renverser Darhk. Oliver prévient également Barry. De son côté, Merlyn n'était toujours pas revenu de Nanda Parbat, mais avait fait savoir à Thea que lui et la Ligue étaient en train de mettre au point un plan diabolique pour faire tomber Darhk. En effet, Merlyn avait appris grâce à l'un de ses fidèles Assassin, que Darhk avait une famille et cela allait bien lui servir. Car même si lui-même était diabolique, il aimait Thea et savait que sa fille, adorée son frère.

Les jours qui avaient suivi, Oliver avait préparé le faux enterrement de sa belle et savait que Darhk n'était pas loin. Laurel l'avait repéré. Il laissait la tristesse s'emparer de lui afin de faire croire à cette ordure, qu'il lui avait enlevé ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Un mois plus tard après les événements, Oliver continuait sa campagne montrant à tous qu'il avait le cœur brisé d'avoir perdu sa fiancée, Arrow n'apparaissait même plus en ville, la Team Arrow composé de Laurel, Thea, John et de temps en temps Ray, s'occupait de défaire les criminels et les Ghost. Quand Oliver rentré chez lui, il retrouvait le sourire, retrouvant sa future épouse.

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ce terrible Noël qui avait failli coûter la vie à sa chère et tendre. La menace Darhk avait enfin été éradiquée définitivement. Merlyn, la Ligue des Assassins et la Team Arrow avaient enfin mis un terme définitif à cette menace. Felicity pouvait enfin reprendre sa place dans la société et reprendre les rênes de Palmer Tech. dont Ray s'était occupé pendant ces derniers mois. Le couple avait enfin trouvé une date pour leur mariage et Felicity remis à son futur époux une belle surprise. En effet, avec l'aide de Walter, elle avait réussi à racheter le Manoir Queen qui avait été saisi après l'effondrement de l'empire Queen. Oliver avait été tellement content quand il avait ouvert cette enveloppe.

Flash back

Cela faisait deux semaines que la menace Darkh avait disparu, même si ne cela ne l'enchantait pas de l'admettre, Oliver et la Team Arrow en devaient une à la Ligue des Assassins. La vie pouvait enfin reprendre en particulier pour Felicity qui avait du mal à rester sans rien faire, même si Oliver lui avait donné un nom de code similaire au sien pour tromper Darhk. Oliver était allongé sur le lit tenant dans ses bras sa future femme, ils venaient une nouvelle fois de s'unir l'un à l'autre.

\- Maintenant que tout est terminé, ma chérie, on va enfin pouvoir se marier.

\- Oui enfin, même si on est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton nom.

Embrassant sa belle dans son cou.

\- Felicity Queen, ça sonne bien, je trouve.

\- Je trouve aussi.

\- Tu as une idée de l'endroit où tu veux te marier ?

\- Oui, j'en ai un.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier cet endroit.

Oliver regarda se future femme surprit. Elle s'éloigna de lui et prit quelque chose dans sa table de chevet et le lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait ? _Lui demande Oliver surprit_

Felicity lui sourit amoureusement et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de lui répondre

\- Mon cadeau de mariage avec un peu d'avance.

Oliver est surprit et pris la grande enveloppe que lui tend Felicity, l'ouvre sans en croire ses yeux.

\- Felicity c'est … C'est ce que je pense ?

 _Le sourire aux lèvres_ \- Oui

\- Mais comment ?

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça toute seule, Walter m'a bien aidé sur ce coup.

L'enveloppe contenait le titre de propriété du Manoir Queen qui avait été saisi après que l'empire des Queen se soit effondré. Oliver avait tenté de reprendre Queen Consolidated il y a plus d'un an, sans succès à cause de Palmer et lui avait dit lorsqu'ils avaient fui ensemble Starling City pour recommencer une nouvelle vie que son plus grand regret était d'avoir perdu l'entreprise et le Manoir.

\- Que ferais-je sans toi ma chérie ?

\- Je me le demande.

Flash Back

Le mariage arrive enfin et a la surprise de tous, Oliver et Felicity ont décidé de le célébrer au Manoir Queen. Thea fut heureuse d'apprendre que le Manoir était de nouveau en possession de la famille. Étant donné qu'il avait fait un prêtre remarquable, Oliver et Felicity avaient demandé à Ray de les unir officiellement ce qui ravit leur ami. Car même s'il est toujours un peu jaloux d'Oliver, il sait que Felicity sera heureuse avec lui. Après l'échange des alliances, et lorsque Ray les déclare enfin mari et femme, le couple s'embrasse tendrement sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements de leurs amis. Même si Oliver a respecté le souhait de sa femme, à savoir un mariage simple, tous leurs amis sont réunis pour assister au bonheur du couple, même Sara et Nyssa ont fait le déplacement.

Après avoir passé une magnifique journée et leur première en tant que mari et femme, Oliver et Felicity se retrouvent enfin seuls, le soir, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir et font l'amour pour la première fois en tant que mari et femme.

\- Oliver ?

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi, mais j'attendais que l'on soit marié.

Oliver se redresse et embrasse tendrement son amour. Le baiser qu'ils échangent devient vite langoureux et Felicity ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement lorsque leurs langues se caressent.

\- Mon plus beau cadeau, c'est toi, de t'avoir auprès de moi et de t'avoir enfin épousé.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse aussi d'être enfin devenue ta femme.

Le couple fraichement marié s'embrasse une nouvelle fois tendrement avant que Felicity mette fin au baiser le sourire aux lèvres devant le soupir de frustration de son époux. Alors qu'elle se lève, Oliver ne peut s'empêcher de regarder le corps dénudé de sa femme, là trouvant vraiment magnifique. Il est surpris de là voir revenir rapidement à ses côtés tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours adoré les surprises, surtout venant de la femme que j'aime.

\- Tu te souviens de ma première surprise.

\- Oh que oui. Toi et John étiez venue me chercher sur Lian Yu et vous m'avez emmené au Verdant, là, j'ai vu que vous aviez modifié les installations du QG et tu m'avais fait faire sur-mesure un arc magnifique. Déjà, ce jour-là, j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras pour te remercier.

Felicity lui sourit et sentit les bras d'Oliver l'attiraient à elle.

\- Je me rends compte que déjà à cette époque, que tu ne me laissais pas indifférent et comme un idiot, j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte des sentiments que j'avais pour toi.

\- Je sais Oliver, mais ce qui compte à présent, c'est que l'on soit ensemble et marié.

\- Tu as raison comme toujours mon amour. Alors qu'est-ce que tu me réserves encore comme surprise ?

\- Ouvre et tu verras !

Oliver ouvre l'enveloppe et en sorti deux choses, une sorte de radio et une lettre qu'il lit.

 _ **Je ne sais pas si je peux t'appeler ainsi, mais j'ose.**_

 _ **Coucou Papa,**_

 _ **Je suis ton futur enfant à toi et à maman. J'espère que tu m'aimeras quand même, j'arrive un trop tôt, vu que le décès de mon grand frère ou de ma grande sœur remonte à quelques mois.**_

 _ **Je sais que maman m'aime déjà et que tu aimes maman, donc j'espère que tu m'aimeras aussi.**_

Oliver replie la lettre et se regarde son amour les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est vrai … Tu … Tu es … ?

\- Oui, je suis enceinte Oliver, je l'ai apprise il y a deux jours, mais je voulais te faire la surprise lors de notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme, tu ne m'en veux pas.

Oliver prend sa femme dans ses bras et la serre contre lui en l'embrassant le plus langoureusement qu'il peut en faisant passer dans ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour sa femme.

\- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir bébé, je t'aime tellement. _Caressant le ventre de Felicity_ Et je l'aime déjà aussi.

\- Tu as oublié de regarder quelque chose.

 _S'écartant de sa femme_ \- Tu as raison.

Olive prend l'échographie et le regarde avec beaucoup d'émotion.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beaux cadeaux ma chérie.

Oliver embrasse tendrement sa femme, avant de lui faire une nouvelle fois l'amour plus heureux que jamais. Il a enfin épousé la femme qu'il aime plus que tout, sa lumière qu'il l'a toujours soutenue, cette femme qui a changé sa vie lorsqu'il l'a rencontré pour la première fois au département informatique de Queen Consolidated, cette femme qui vient de lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux en lui offrent la possibilité d'être père. Il sait à présent, que quels que soient les obstacles, sa femme, sa moitié sera toujours à ses côtés, même pour faire face à la menace qui plane une nouvelle fois sur Star City.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce long OS qui j'espère vous a plu. Alors vous allez me dire qu'elle menace ? C'est simple, je pense que Malcolm Merlyn nous réserve encore des surprises, surtout après ce qu'il a fait à la fin de l'épisode 4.08. Ce n'est que mon avis personnel, mais je le vois bien être l'ennemi à vaincre dans la future cinquième et dernière saison d'Arrow. Après tout, il fut l'ennemi d'Oliver dans la première saison, il peut bien l'être dans la dernière.**

 **Ensuite, après vu le Trailer du 4.10, prévus pour le 20 Janvier 2016, et vu que l'on revoit cette fichue tombe, on peut penser que Felicity meurt. Mais comme la magnifique Emily Bett Rickards qui incarne à la perfection Felicity Smoak est toujours sur le tournage à Vancouver (merci les photos postées sur le compte Twitter et Facebook de Katie Cassidy), je me dis qu'Oliver peut faire croire à sa mort pour piéger Darhk.**

 **Donc voilà, en tout cas moi, j'ai adoré l'épisode 4.09 qui fait partie de mon top des trois avec le 4.01 et le 4.06. Même si la fin du 4.08 avec le magnifique passage avec le couple Olicity est magnifique.**

 **Voilà voilà,**

 **Á vos claviers à présent pour une review ^^**

 **Á bientôt sur mes autres fics.**

 **See You,**

 **Haruka**


End file.
